


Can't Wait to Rev You Up (watch you unravel)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Comeplay, Developing Polyamorous Relationship, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, M/M/M Threesome, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, Unsafe Sex, porn without plot/plot what plot, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Richard decides Taron's just too insatiable for one man to handle alone.





	Can't Wait to Rev You Up (watch you unravel)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, first off: this was inspired by [A-Yo by Lady Gaga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hyrzf4EH_4) (clearly, given the first chunk of this), and while discussing that w Pip, we evolved it into the J/T/R thing, where what starts as sex becomes ~feelings~ and ~polyam drama~ and ~happy in-love sex~. This is just the porn for now, and I'll possibly get to the rest of the idea later on, if my muse allows!
> 
> Big thanks to Hannah for a speedy beta!
> 
> Enjoy!

It starts when Richard books them a hotel room with a fucking mirror on the ceiling. 

They don’t notice it at first, too busy dragging their suitcases inside and then too busy getting wrapped up in each other under the guise of showering before the party that evening. 

It isn’t until they’re stumbling back into the room after they’re both buzzed and giddy from the party, as they strip each other naked, as Richard presses Taron down against the extravagant bed—it isn’t until Richard is between his thighs and sucking his cock that Taron notices the mirror. He chokes on his next moan and grips Richard’s hair tight, too tight, a wince and scrape of teeth across the top of his prick and the moment is fast dissipating. 

“Taron?”

“Mirror,” he coughs. He raises a shaking hand toward the ceiling. Richard follows his finger up to where their reflections peer down back at them. “Fuck.”

Richard catches Taron eye and grins, toothy and wolfish. “Wonderful,” he says before ducking down and wrapping his lips around the tip of Taron’s cock. He suckles at the leaking head and Taron whines, throws his head back. His hands are still knotted in Richard’s hair and he tugs lightly, only for Richard to moan around the girth between his lips.

“Not gonna last,” Taron moans. 

Richard pulls back long enough to growl, “Good,” before taking Taron down to the hilt again. Richard’s hands are hot on Taron’s arse, fingertips pressing bruises into his skin. He’s moaning and slurping on Taron’s cock and Taron can’t possibly keep his orgasm at bay. One of Richard’s fingers brushes along his crack, inching closer to his hole, and that’s it. 

Taron’s back arches and he shoves his cock deeper into Richard’s mouth as he comes. Richard groans as he swallows; his fingers flex on Taron’s arse and drag him impossibly closer as if he could devour Taron whole. The orgasm washes over Taron and leaves him breathless, panting, shaking in Richard’s arms. 

Richard kisses back up his body and leaves sloppy, wet marks in his wake until he can kiss Taron and feed his come back into his mouth. “Did ye see how beautiful you are?” He whispers against Taron’s lips. 

Taron shakes his head minutely. “Your mouth,” he explains.

Richard snickers. “Why thank you.” He kisses Taron deeply and licks the come from his mouth again. “Gonna grab the lube, love.” 

Taron nods. The alcohol his making his head fuzzy and the orgasm only compounds the feeling. He’s so dazed he barely notices Richard slip from the bed to strip bare and return with three fingers slicked up. Richard lays a hand on Taron’s thigh and pushes his legs apart 

“Good, babe, good,” Richard murmurs as he slides a finger into Taron. “God, ye were made tae take it.”

Taron whines. He throws an arm over his eyes and whimpers again when Richard tugs at his arm, pins his wrist to the bed. “Rich,” he pants. “C’mon.”

“I’ve only just gotten started, darling,” Richard says and Taron doesn’t need to open his eyes to know his lover is smirking. “Just watch yourself, T, you look so beautiful coming apart on my fingers.”

Taron shivers as one finger becomes two and Richard crooks them just so. “Fuck,” he gasps. 

“That’s it. You watching?”

Taron forces his eyes open and finally focuses on the mirror. Richard is situated low on the bed and peppering kisses across Taron’s stomach as he fingers him open. He makes a pretty picture—Richard, that is, although Taron can admit he’s not exactly the worst looking guy. He’s got a sheen of sweat across his body, flushed from his cheeks down to his nipples, but Richard’s darker hair against Taron’s skin is a striking, sensual contrast. Coupled with the sensations of thick fingers spreading him open and chapped lips sucking at his hips, it’s almost too much. Taron’s cock twitches valiantly, too soon. 

“Good boy,” Richard says. Taron doesn’t even look down at him. A third finger joins the other two and Taron’s breathing catches. “Can’t wait to be inside you, love. So fucking perfect around my cock.” 

Taron shivers. “Now, please, now Richard.”

“Not yet. Not ready for me yet. So tight.” Richard digs his teeth into the slight fat around Taron’s hips and leaves indents behind, red and throbbing. Richard kisses the mark gently at the same moment he crooks his fingers again. “Can’t wait tae feel you coming on my cock, T. Make you watch how fucking beautiful you are split open on my dick.” 

Taron wails and slams his eyes shut, otherwise he’s going to come staring at his own face, his own body. “Fuck, no, now please, _please_ Rich. I need it.”

“I know you do.” 

For a moment, Taron thinks Richard’s going to torment him longer and finger him until he’s sobbing. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. But no, Richard takes beautiful pity on him and withdraws his fingers. Taron opens his eyes to watch Richard spread lube across his cock, but instead of settling between Taron’s thighs and sliding in, Richard shuffles across the bed. 

He slides until he’s nearly under Taron. It takes some ungainly maneuvering but soon, Richard is flat on his back and Taron’s on top of him, facing the mirror. Taron watches, slack-jawed and awe-struck as Richard reaches down and grips his cock to slide it into Taron. Taron spreads his legs accordingly and gasps as Richard breeches him, pushing in until he can’t go any further.

Taron lets out a shuddering breath. It’s a struggle to keep his eyes open when faced with the blatant, wanton image of Richard balls-deep inside him. He blinks and blinks and shudders as Richard starts to move. It’s not a perfect angle but the mirror above them more than makes up for it. Richard thrusts slowly, hands on Taron’s hips, and mouths along the sweat-slick skin of his neck. 

“God, I could watch you take it all night, your arse was made to take my dick.”

Taron shivers. “Harder,” he pleads. 

“So greedy,” Richard murmurs. His hand trails past Taron’s weeping cock, his tight bollocks, down to where his rim is red and stretched around the cock spearing him open. “Not enough for you, is it? Always need it harder, faster. More and more and more, huh?” 

“Just want to feel you,” Taron slurs. He tilts his head back and presses his face against Richard’s cheek. “Feels so good.” 

“But it’s not enough, is it? Greedy boy.” Richard’s fingers tease over Taron’s rim. He presses down on the sensitive skin and it’s like all the air has been punched from Taron’s lungs. “Could get another cock in you and I still don’t know if it would be enough for your needy hole.”

“Fuck!” Taron spills abruptly. He hadn’t even felt his orgasm mounting but he comes, untouched and oversensitive, all over his own stomach. Richard groans low and deep in his ear but doesn’t stop thrusting, doesn’t come, and doesn’t stop toying with Taron’s flushed, stretched rim. 

“Would you like that?” Richard murmurs before nipping at his ear. “Two hard cocks filling you up?”

Taron moans and impossibly his cock starts to harden again. He’s helpless to stop it even as twinges of pain run through his body, fueled by oversensitivity. He can’t form words to answer Richard, can only moan and flutter his eyes as he watches Richard’s cock pound into him. The promise of Richard’s finger slipping inside stays heavy like a weight against Taron’s perineum. 

Richard’s finger finally, _finally_ dips against Taron’s rim and slips inside and just like that, Taron comes again. It’s dry and aching and the only thing that takes the edge off is the sudden feeling of Richard coming inside him, filling him to the brim. Taron shudders and clenches around Richard’s cock to milk every last drop from him. 

They come down together, breathing heavy. Taron lets Richard roll him onto his side so Richard can slip out of bed. He returns with a wet cloth and wipes Taron clean before coming back to the bed and spooning up behind Taron again. 

“T?”

Taron hums in response.

“Would you want that?”

“Want what?” Taron’s tired now and his brain is more fried than before. He presses his face against the cool pillowcase and sighs happily.

“...Another cock, inside ye. Someone tae help me fill you up.”

Taron’s eyes snap open. “What?”

“Someone else,” Richard says. He kisses Taron’s bare shoulder. “Tae fill you up, with me.”

Taron can’t suppress his soft whine. 

Richard smiles against his skin. “Do ye trust me?”

Taron nods.

“Good.” Richard reaches for Taron’s chin and forces him to turn his head so Richard can plant a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’ve got someone in mind. I think you’ll like it.” 

Taron tips his head back and sighs. “You’re too good to me.”

Richard laughs. “It’s only what ye deserve.”

The texts come when Taron is minding his own business lazing about his apartment. 

**From: Dicky  
** _Get yourself ready_

**From: Dicky  
** _A friend is in town_

**From: Dicky  
** _We’ll be home in 20 xoxo_

Taron drops his phone like it’s burned him and bolts for the master bathroom. He strips his clothes along the way and practically falls into the shower. He scrubs himself clean in record time, uncaring for the red spots left by his vigorous washing. He hops out of the shower, a towel slung around the waist, and trips into the bedroom. He digs the lube out of the drawer, drops his towel, and all but leaps onto his and Richard’s bed. 

He’s three fingers deep in his own arse when he hears the front door unlock. He whines and the sound of two men chuckling gets louder until Taron knows he’s got an audience at the foot of the bed. Taron isn’t sure who the “friend” is, and he’s almost too nervous to find out. 

“Love,” Richard says. “Why don’t you come say hello tae our friend?”

Taron moans softly and slips his fingers from his sopping hole. He rises up on shaking knees and shuffles around on the bed. His breathing catches in his throat when he realizes it’s _Jamie_ standing next to Richard.

“Holy fuck,” Taron murmurs. 

Richard comes around the side of the bed and cups Taron’s cheek. “This alright?” He asks quietly. “You said you’d trust me, but if you’re not comfortable with this, we’ll understand.”

“Absolutely,” Jamie chimes in. 

Taron’s mouth feels dry. “It’s fine,” he says, his voice hoarse. “So much more than fine.” 

Richard grins and tugs Taron into a biting kiss. “Love you,” he growls. He steps back and Taron misses the heat of his hand on his cheek but the sight of Richard beginning to strip is more than adequate payment. There’s movement in the corner of his eye and Taron drags his gaze over to see Jamie undressing as well, quick and efficient. 

Until he catches Taron staring, right as Jamie’s hands land on his belt. A grin quirks at Jamie’s mouth, sort of sideways and awkward, and Jamie slows his pace. He drags the belt off slowly, the leather hissing against his jeans. He pops the button with one thumb and drags the zipper down, exhaling a moan. 

Taron doesn’t realize he’s whimpering until a full-blown whine slips from his lips. “Oh, god.” 

Richard’s grinning, Taron doesn’t need to look at him to know that. He’s much too transfixed with Jamie to look away. Jamie kicks out of his jeans and shoves off his pants and then there he is, naked in all his glory. Taron licks his lips.

“Look at him,” Richard says. “He’s already hungry for it.”

“You weren’t lying,” Jamie agrees. “How do we want to do this?” 

“We’re going tae be here a while,” Richard says. “He’s insatiable.”

Taron can only barely muster the energy to scowl, but then Richard’s tipping him to lay back on the bed, digging the lube out from under the rucked-up sheets. 

“Why don’t you finger him open, hm?” Richard asks as he tosses the lube to Jamie. “Something new for him.”

Taron shivers and spreads his legs, staring as Jamie clambers onto the bed with him. “What about you?” Taron asks without looking at Richard.

“You’re going tae suck my cock,” Richard says matter-of-factly. 

Taron’s mouth simply drops open and Richard’s laugh doesn’t even grate on his nerves. He moans softly as Richard taps his cock against Taron’s bottom lip.

“Not yet,” Richard says. He glances at Jamie. “Going tae let him get his fingers in you, first.”

Taron nods; he doesn’t care one way or another, so long as _someone_ does _something_. He must say that aloud, because Richard and Jamie share a chortle, and then two slick fingers are sliding into his hole.

Taron’s back arches and he forces himself to keep his legs apart. Jamie’s fingers are different than Richard’s or Taron’s own, and they’re _perfect_. Long and a bit knobbly, reaching deep inside him and rubbing against his walls just right. Taron’s gasping out, “Another, please, _please_ ,” before Jamie’s even really started. 

“Jesus, he really is a greedy little thing, isn’t he?” Jamie sounds awed, impressed, and Taron can’t help but preen. “You sure the two of us will be able to satisfy him?”

“If not, we’ll have tae find another cock,” Richard replies smoothly. He groans as he finally feeds his cock into Taron’s mouth. “I think he’ll take us both perfectly and be happy with it.” He pushes Taron’s sweaty hair back and knots his hand in the sandy locks, forcing Taron still. “Isn’t that right, love? Two cocks inside you ought to be enough?”

Taron whines and takes Richard deeper into his throat, until the muscles are fluttering around the hot length. He loses himself in the feeling of Richard’s cock filling his throat, and Jamie’s fingers filling his arse, and the promise of both men’s cocks in his arse. He’s feeling floaty and light and he wishes they were in the hotel room with the mirror, if only to admire a different angle of seeing Jamie between his legs. 

“Think he’s ready,” Jamie murmurs, voice low in a growl. 

“You go first. He likes to be sloppy. And the poor lad hasn’t even come yet, should try to get him off at least _once_ before he takes us both.”

Taron moans, guttural and wanton, and his whole body jolts. 

Richard smiles down at him. “We’ll take care of ye, love, you know we will.” Richard strokes his other hand along Taron’s spit-slick lips. “Jamie was so happy I asked him, weren’t you?”

“Christ,” Jamie says weakly. Taron flicks his gaze to the end of the bed to see Jamie slicking up his own cock. “You’ve got no idea.” He lays a hand on Taron’s stomach and uses the other to guide his cock between Taron’s wet cheeks. “Alright?”

Taron can’t nod with Richard’s cock stuffed down his throat but the fluttering of his eyes and the shivering moan seem to be enough, because Jamie presses forward. It’s slow and sure, not like he’s afraid to hurt Taron but like he’s savoring the sensation of sinking inside him. Taron whines with each inch splitting him open and only stops when Jamie is in all the way, his bollocks slapping against Taron’s arse. 

“Fuck,” Jamie groans. His hips jump, pulling out shortly and thrusting back in. “S’fucking perfect.”

“Isn’t he?” Richard asks. “Such a good boy.” Richard’s fingers are greedy and soothing as they comb through Taron’s hair. “Is this good for you?” He asks Taron, in a tone that says he already knows the answer. 

Taron simply moans and relishes as Richard’s hips jerk and slam his cock deeper down Taron’s throat.

“Fuck,” Richard hisses. “Going to make me come, love.”

Taron suckles eagerly, harder, tongues the slit and the vein along the underside. Despite this, Richard pulls back and lets his slick, bobbing cock slip from Taron’s lips, and Taron whimpers at the loss. He’s about to open his mouth to protest, something whiny and raspy, but Jamie thrusts forward three sharp, quick times, effectively punching the air from Taron’s lungs.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Taron gasps, pressing his face against the pillow. “Jamie,” he whines. 

“Christ, he sounds so pretty,” Jamie moans. His hips move in perfect rhythm and graze Taron’s prostate on every other thrust. “Just lovely.”

Taron moans, a long wordless thing; he couldn’t possibly articulate his feelings or all the things he wants to say, not right now. 

“Think he’s open enough for the two of us?” Richard asks, voice harmonizing with the slick sound of him lubing up his cock.

Jamie groans. “Might need a little more.”

Taron opens an eye, unsure of when he closed them, and watches Richard nod. 

“Up, love. Into Jamie’s arms, now.” Richard helps him sit up and helps him curl his pleasure-slack arms around Jamie’s shoulders. Two huge hands grip his arse and hold him close. Jamie can’t quite thrust like this but he’s pressed in even deeper than before and Taron whines. “That’s it,” Richard says approvingly. 

Taron startles at the feeling of two chilled, wet fingertips probing gently at his stretched hole. “Fuck,” he breathes, and Richard stops immediately. 

“Tell me if you need us tae stop,” Richard says. 

Taron nods and then focuses all his attention on Jamie. Jamie, who’s beautiful and all angles. He’s slenderer than Richard and his face is entirely different. Taron never really pictured what Jamie would look like, lust-flushed and dazed, but nothing he could’ve imagined would compare to the sight in front of him now. 

Taron drops his mouth open slightly, tilts his head, and Jamie obliges him with a kiss. Jamie kisses him deep and sweet, lulling him further into the haze of pleasure and sufficiently distracting him as two fingers slip inside Taron alongside Jamie’s cock. It’s immediately too much, Taron feels full enough to burst, but he only whimpers into Jamie’s mouth.

“I’m here,” Jamie murmurs against Taron’s lips. “You can do it, love,” he says softly and Taron is helpless to do anything but _melt_.

Behind him, Richard sucks in a hissing breath, lets out an awed moan. “Look at you, darling,” he says. “Taking it so well.” 

Taron loses himself in the feeling: so full he could swear he feels it in his throat, knowing his arse is going to ache fiercely tomorrow, Jamie’s cock twitching inside him and Richard’s fingers thick but smooth. His cock is hard and leaking profusely between his and Jamie’s stomachs. 

He whines when Richard withdraws his fingers what feels like eons later.

“Ready?” Richard asks. 

Taron mumbles an affirmative and against his cheek, he feels Jamie nod. The first press of Richard’s slick cock at the already stretched rim of Taron’s hole has him inhaling sharply. His thoughts are untethered and his body is caught between being pleasure-lax and uncertainty-tight. He holds his breath and focuses on staying loose as Richard slides home, slowly and surely, alongside Jamie’s cock. 

“Holy fucking hell, shit, _shit_ ,” Taron babbles against Jamie’s neck. “Fuck, fuck, oh, oh, _oh_ ,” he whimpers, and then he’s coming, spurting high onto Jamie’s chest and shivering with the aftershocks. 

Richard and Jamie groan in unison as Taron’s arse clenches around them. 

“Fuck, love,” Richard says at the same moment Jamie swears, “Shit, Taron!”

Taron goes limp between them, draped against Jamie and with Richard pressed all along his back. Spots are flickering in his vision and he’s not sure if his eyes are even open or not. He lets Richard and Jamie set up a gentle rhythm: in and out, alternating except for the times they move in perfect synchrony, filling Taron up almost too much. 

“Oh god,” he wails quietly. “S’good,” he slurs. 

“You feel amazing,” Richard agrees. “Doing so good, T, taking us so well.”

“Gonna make me come,” Jamie grits out. His hips are jumping, stuttering, and the tip of his cock is grazing Taron’s oversensitive prostate every other thrust. “Fuck.”

“Do it,” Taron moans. “Wanna feel it. Feel you both.” 

Richard thrusts faster and presses Taron against Jamie’s body. They lean awkwardly and Taron spares a thought for how one wrong move could send them toppling off the bed entirely, but it’s a thought quickly abandoned. He’d rather focus on the two cocks splitting open and his second orgasm rapidly approaching. 

Jamie grips his hips and Richard’s nails bite into his thighs and Taron is completely trapped between the two of them. He feels limp like a ragdoll from his head to his toes, except for his cock which is _painfully_ hard, _again_. He feels raw, rubbing against the hair on Jamie’s stomach with every thrust that pushes him forward from Richard, every shove from Jamie grinding their bodies together.

Taron whimpers and squirms, but Richard’s nails pinch his skin enough to render him still. Richard hums something under his breath, something soft that sounds like, _“Good boy,”_ and Jamie grins, toothy, says, _“Our good boy,”_ and Taron’s fucking _done for_. 

He can’t even wail as he comes a second time. The moan lodges in his throat and he forgets to breathe and the lack of oxygen has spots blurring his vision. Jamie’s face swims before him before Taron slams his eyes shut and lets pleasure overtake him. He almost feels like he blacks out, except he can still hear the lewd slap of skin-on-skin, his lovers’ grunts in a delicious cacophony; he can still feel the sharp points of pleasure-pain of Richard’s nails on his thighs, Jamie’s bruising grip turning his hips purple. 

A wet, slick sound—other than the wonderfully filthy sound of two cocks splitting him open—catches Taron’s attention. It takes all his remaining energy to look to the side and watch as Richard and Jamie kiss. They gasp into each other’s mouths, lick at each other’s lips, moan as both their thrusts start to stutter.

“Fuck, Jamie,” Richard groans. His hips jerk, slowing and stuttering as his cock starts to pulse. Taron whimpers as the first spurt of come fills him, hot, slick—and whimpers again when Jamie goes still against him and starts to come as well. Their cocks pulse in opposite rhythms, both of them thrusting through the aftershocks of their orgasms, fucking their come deeper into Taron with every passing second.

All Taron can focus on is the squelch of two cocks deep in his arse, sloppily thrusting through the come that, he knows, the moment one of them pulls out, he’ll start to leak, dripping all over the sheets. 

Richard shudders and pulls out first, hands gentle on Taron’s thighs and arse. “Christ,” he murmurs. “Look at ye, filthy, wonderful slut.” 

Taron whimpers, a moan punching from his throat when Jamie gives a final, startled thrust and releases a last shot of come deep inside Taron. 

Behind him, Taron’s aware of Richard slipping off the bed and helping to lower Taron onto his back. He listens to the murmurs of, “That’s it,” and, “We got ye,” and, “Fuck, so beautiful,” from Jamie and Richard, all soft and awed. 

Fingers tease his swollen rim and a quick peak tells him it’s Jamie staring, fascinated, between his loose-limbed legs. “No more,” Taron says, even as he opens his legs wider.

Jamie briefly presses two fingers inside, curls them, then draws them out. He whistles quietly. “Should get a plug,” he says, almost absent-mindedly.

“Next time,” Richard says as he strolls back into the bedroom with a wet cloth.

Taron hadn’t even realized he left. Taron smiles at Richard but his attention is drawn to the stricken look on Jamie’s face—surprise, hope, uncertainty, some emotions gone too quick to parse through. 

Richard continues, seemingly unaware of Jamie’s internal struggle. “Make him walk around with it and bend him over whatever surface we life, whenever we like.”

Jamie gulps audibly. “God,” he hisses. 

_We’ll need to talk about this,_ Taron thinks. _Tomorrow_ , he adds as exhaustion starts to overtake him. Taron smiles to himself and stretches out his arms, even though Richard is still diligently wiping him clean. When Richard gets to Taron’s hole, he makes a soft, protesting noise. 

“Filthy,” Richard says again, but Taron doesn’t need to look to know he’s grinning. “Isn’t he?”

Jamie hums. “He is.” 

“C’mon. He won’t be up for a while now.”

Taron idly thinks he should be insulted they’re talking about him like an animal, or as if he’s not there. But Richard sidles up beside him, pillowing Taron’s head at the top of the bed. There’s a quiet rustling, and then warmth covers Taron’s other side.

With enormous effort, Taron looks to his right and smiles at Jamie. He tilts his head, puckers his lips slightly. The other man snorts, but obliges him with a kiss, gentle and sweet. Taron lingers in the feeling, nips at Jamie’s lips once before pulling away with a shuddering sigh. He turns to his left and does the same with Richard, albeit the kiss going longer, made deeper as Richard licks into his mouth. 

“Thanks,” Taron says as he settles between them, feeling sated down to the bone. 

“He takes two cocks up the arse, and he’s thanking _us_ ,” Jamie says like he can’t quite believe it.

Taron dozes off to the sound of his lovers laughing softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this! I politely request that no one comment "please write more!" or variations thereof, just because I cannot guarantee I'll continue this beyond the porn, so I hope y'all enjoy this offering as it is!


End file.
